Canela
by gioconda91
Summary: Lo que ocurre en el Inframundo, se queda en el Inframundo.


Cualquiera diría que me escondo en el Rabitt Hole, y probablemente tendría razón. No he podido conciliar el sueño desde que llegamos a este inframundo particular. Las sabanas me pesaban tanto, que tomé mi chaqueta y me eché a la calle, a sabiendas de que podía ser peligroso.

No sabría decir porque este lugar me afecta de esta manera, pero me hace sentir atrapada, agresiva y malhumorada.

La camarera me sonríe perversa cuando tomo asiento tímidamente en la barra. No hay nadie más en el local, a excepción de una figura encapuchada en una de las mesas que parece hundida en su copa. No le presto especial atención.

\- ¿Qué le pongo?.- Me dice con una sonrisa que me resulta encantadora, a pesar de saber que se trata de una persona muerta, muy probablemente por mi culpa, como casi todos en este lugar.

\- Imagino que no tienen sidra.- Le digo con resignación. La camarera me mira con sus ojos negros traviesos y sonríe misteriosa.

\- La mejor sidra que podrás probar.- Dice divertida. No puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida, no solo porque disponga de mi bebida favorita, sino porque sus palabras me resultan especialmente familiares.

Se marcha y me deja en la barra, pensando en el primer día que Emma tocó a mi puerta. Es increíble como su presencia trastocó mi mundo de la noche a la mañana. Como su persistencia me resultaba un reto día y noche. Me dormía pensando en ella y me despertaba igual. Era obsesivo hasta el punto de lo enfermizo. Siempre la vi como una enemiga, primero por ser la madre biológica de Henry y luego por tratarse de la Salvadora, la maldita Salvadora. Una parte de mi quería borrarla del mapa, pero otra parte de mi, amaba sentirse tan viva como solo ella me hacía sentir. Ni siquiera Henry había conseguido que mis emociones se activaran hasta el punto de perder los papeles y las formas. Emma me irritaba mucho, todavía lo hace… eso no ha cambiado, pero aquí estoy, arriesgando mi vida, la de mi amor verdadero y la de mi hijo solo por ella. ¿Qué me ha llevado a esto? ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?.

Es debilidad lo que tengo por ella, así que imagino que en lo más profundo de mi, la quiero. Imagino no, sé que la quiero. Lo que no sé es cuando ocurrió, en qué momento pasé de odiarla a quererla. Creo que fue un proceso lento pero inconsciente. A veces me sorprendo queriendo abrazarla, tomarla de la mano y en fin, lo que hacen las amigas, pero nuestra relación nunca ha sido tan cercana y dudo que llegue a serlo. Siempre ha existido esa barrera entre nosotras.

La camarera interrumpe mis divagaciones colocando con un golpe la copa frente a mi y dedicándome una enigmática sonrisa.

\- Es gratis.- Dice sin mas y sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Gracias.- Le respondo un poco incomoda.

\- No me las des a mi, sino a ella.- Dice señalando hacia la figura encapuchada.- Parece que no es a mi a la única que le gustas en este lugar.- Me sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

Por algún motivo, me siento obligada a agradecérselo y levanto la copa en su dirección, aunque ni siquiera puedo ver si me mira. Lo confirmo cuando responde levantando la suya. Juraría que me ha sonreído o tal vez, solo lo intuyo, y sin saber de quien se trata, me siento halagada.

\- ¿Quién es?.- Le pregunto a la camarera en voz baja. La joven de ojos negros se da la vuelta y me mira dubitativa.

\- No lo sé. No la he visto nunca por aquí, aunque a ti tampoco.- Continua apoyándose en la barra de forma seductora. Gesto que ignoro, prestando atención de nuevo a la figura encapuchada. Ella parece darse cuenta y con un gesto aburrido, se incorpora.- Lo que sí sé es que ha pedido lo mismo que tú, curiosamente.- Dice golpeando su barbilla con el dedo indice, pensativa.

\- ¿En serio?. ¿Pero es una mujer, no?.- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si, en efecto. Y muy hermosa por cierto, tiene ese tipo de belleza que trasmite fragilidad. Si te gustan las mujeres, es un buen partido.- Me dice guiñándome un ojo.- Además, está muy borracha, porque lleva al menos cinco de esas.- Continúa señalando mi copa.

\- No me gustan las mujeres.- Le aclaro fríamente y doy por finalizada la conversación porque no me gusta hacia donde va. Ella se retira, pero me llena la copa antes de hacerlo una vez más.

\- A esta invito yo.- me guiña de nuevo el ojo y yo solo acierto a poner una mirada de fastidio.

El local está en penumbras, algunos lugares más iluminados que otros. Pero incluso en aquella oscuridad, intuyo que la desconocida me mira, de forma incansable, porque siento su mirada clavada en mi figura y no me quito esa sensación en todo el tiempo que permanezco sentada.

Pienso en Robin, durmiendo a piernas sueltas en la habitación de Grannys, y los remordimientos me ponen nerviosa. Siento que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera y que no debería estar allí. Me incorporo para marcharme, pero antes necesito ir al baño.

\- Perdona. ¿El baño?.- Le pregunto a la camarera, que parece haber perdido todo el interés en mi. Con un gesto tosco me señala la dirección y agradezco que no me vuelva a guiñar un ojo.

Me levanto con dignidad y me dirijo al lugar. Tropiezo torpemente y nerviosa con uno de los bancos porque el lugar está excesivamente oscuro.

Al salir, me sorprendo porque la figura encapuchada está en la puerta y el corazón se me acelera sin entender muy bien el motivo. No consigo verle la cara, a pesar de que lo estrecho del pasillo nos hace estar demasiado cerca la una de la otra.

\- Perdona.- Le digo intentando pasar a su lado. Ella no responde y me quedo estática sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero ella tampoco se mueve y sin embargo el pasillo parece hacerse todavía mas estrecho, porque estamos demasiado cerca. Puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara.

No sé como, sus manos acaban en mi cintura y yo tropiezo contra la pared. Mi respiración se acelera y me siento excitada de una manera que no alcanzo a comprender. La música resuena en mis oídos, lejana pero curiosamente incitante.

En algún momento ha empezado a besarme. Yo debería rechazarla, pero no puedo. Me gusta y no puedo ni quiero detenerla. Me repito mentalmente que es una locura… pero su lengua me deja sin aliento cuando invade mi boca con demasiada confianza. Gimo y ella gime de vuelta, y ese gemido me alerta… porque me resulta excesivamente familiar, pero no tengo valor para desenmascararla. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo y la situación se empieza a desmadrar. Respondo tomando su trasero y apretándola más contra mi. Debería estar empujándola, lo sé… Los gemidos se hacen más continuos y soy consciente de que una de sus manos se cuela debajo de mi falda y asciende entre mis piernas. Un golpe lejano hace que paremos al instante. Cuando abro los ojos, ella ya no está y siento que todo ha sido un sueño… doy una bocanada intentando que llegue el aire a mis pulmones y me marcho rauda del lugar, con la sensación de que nada de lo ocurrido ha sido real.

Unos besos totalmente diferentes, llenos de aspereza, me despiertan a la mañana siguiente y me siento tranquila al comprobar que se trata de Hood y que estoy en mi cama, en la habitación de Grannys.

\- He tenido un sueño tan raro.- Le digo desperezándome.

\- ¿Sí?. ¿Pesadilla o sueño?.- Pregunta extrañado besándome en el cuello.

\- Supongo que sería una pesadilla.- Le respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Él se aparta de mi con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hueles… raro.- Me dice pensativo.- Hueles como a… canela!.

FIN


End file.
